1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of gas cooking appliances and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for locating a gas grate on a ceramic-based cooktop.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A conventional gas cooking appliance will incorporate a cooktop which is generally formed of either coated metal or glass. The cooktop is provided with various openings for receiving gas operated burners. More specifically, each gas burner projects through the cooktop and is typically, rigidly secured to a chassis of the appliance and either fixedly or loosely secured to the cooktop. U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,708 represents one known mounting arrangement for a gas burner on a ceramic-based cooktop.
Ceramic based cooktops, e.g., ceramic and glass-ceramic cooktops, are often considered desirable because of their pleasing appearance and their ease of cleaning. Typically, a cooking apparatus with a ceramic cooktop which has at least one cooking area having an associated gas burner requires a vessel support, such as a metal grate. The vessel support must have a surface for resting a cooking vessel, and feet for raising the support above the ceramic cooktop. The cooking vessel support must be arranged so that it is directly above the gas burner and relatively fixed in position, so that the energy transfer from the burner to the cooking vessel is optimized.
One arrangement for a cooking vessel support is represented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,567. With such an arrangement, the ceramic cooktop has a foot holding device for maintaining a cooking vessel support in position on the cooktop. The foot holding device includes a plurality of foot holders for feet of the cooking vessel support. The foot holders are formed by grinding depressed regions out of the ceramic cooktop so that they fit the shape of the respective foot ends. In addition to other potential problems, by grinding a foot holder into the ceramic cooktop, there is a risk of scratching the cooktop with the vessel support or grate. In another embodiment, the '567 patent discloses that the foot holder may be formed of multiple parts glued to the cooktop. Since the foot holder is glued on top of the cooktop, rather than recessed within the cooktop, the vessel support of this embodiment may not be secure enough to withstand being bumped by a user.
Based on the above, there exists a need in the art for a grate locating assembly that provides a secure support for cooking vessels on a ceramic cooktop employing gas burners, while still maintaining the quality and cleanability of the cooktop.